It All Started At the Park
by charmedbaby21894
Summary: AlexOlivia CaseySerena Femslash Alex is the proud new Mama of quadruplets born on February 21st. Olivia is the new Mommy of a set of adopted two year old twin boys. Watch all of them struggle to deal with threats thrown at them. Don't like don't read.
1. Park Meeting

Park Meeting

Summary: Alex is the proud new Mama of quadruplets born on February 21st. Olivia is the new Mommy of a set of adopted two year old twin boys. Alex is still the ADA for SVU. Olivia is as SVU detective.

Alexandra Marie Cabot- 26 with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Olivia Serena Benson- 26 with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Lucas Michael Benson- 2 with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Nathan Alexander Benson- 2 with dark brown hair and blue eyes.

Jayden Olivia Cabot- four months with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Kayla Paige Cabot- four moths with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Kiara Ashley Cabot- four months with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Jenna Natalie Cabot- four months with blonde hair and blue eyes.

A/N: I hope you enjoy this story. If you don't like femslash, don't read.

A blonde woman could be seen walking through the park. She was pushing a stroller as well. But something was different about this stroller. It looked to be specially made with not one, two, or even three seats. It had four! In each seat, there was a tiny baby. Either looking around or sleeping quietly. They each wore infant dresses with different colored flowers on the front. White, pink, purple, and blue were the colors on the tiny babies. The woman was dressed in a white shirt with a flowing pink skirt and white sandals. Her blonde hair was up in a bun with a light pink ribbon. She also wore black-rimmed glasses, and was carrying a cooler, bottle heater, and a diaper bag. The young woman sat on a comfortable bench in the shade of several trees with the best view of the children playing at the park. It was a rare site to see Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot out and about on this beautiful and warm summer day. Especially with her babies. They had been born at 30 weeks, just ten weeks early. Though they had just gotten out two weeks ago. They had been in the NICU for 3 and a half months, much more time than doctors had originally expected. This was due to major complications in each of them. The blonds ADA had been heart broken to have to leave her precious gifts in the NICU. Her detective friends at the precinct had noticed a distinct change in her during those long, three and a half months. Now, she was back to her old self. She worked flawlessly with the other SVU ADA, Casey Novak. She had cheered up, and it was noticeable, as she certainly glowed. She looked down at her babies, remembering. She had identical, female quadruplets. The first to come out was Jayden Olivia. She was the biggest, and weighed 1 pound 11 ounces. She was a giggly baby, always happy. She wore the pink rose on the front of her dress. She was still the biggest at 10 pounds, 11 ounces. The next was Kayla Paige. She was the next largest at 1 pound, 7 ounces. She was a quiet baby, rarely ever crying, just taking every thing in stride. She wore a purple rose. Kayla now weighed 10 pounds and 6 ounces. The next one out was Kiara Ashley. She weighed 1 pound and 4 ounces. She was a loud one, demanding attention, but such a sweetie. She wore the blue rose and now weighed 10 pounds and 4 ounces. The last out, and the smallest one, was Jenna Natalie at 1 pound even. She was the quietest one, and a Mama's girl already. She wore the white rose. She now weighed 10 pounds and one ounce. She looked down at her babies, for now just contented to read her book, always keeping one eye on her children.

On the other side of town, a dark haired SVU detective was feeling like the luckiest woman alive. She had finally been approved by the adoption agency a few months back, and had recently adopted two-year old twin boys. She walked across the room to theirs. It had dark blue walls, dark green carpet, and two racecar beds.

"Nathan! Lucas!" Detective Olivia Benson called out as her two sons scampered into the room. Lucas Michael and Nathan Alexander were identical in every way with curly dark brown hair and the most adorable blue eyes. They were getting more active and outgoing every day. They came from an orphanage in Chelsea. They had been abused before that, and it had taken months to get Luke to talk, so they resorted to sign language. Olivia looked at them. They were dressed in jean shorts and blue shirts. Nate with a silver tiger and Luke with a silver lion on the front. Olivia herself was wearing khaki shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt. She took a big lunch, and walked them out to her car. She buckled them in, already familiar with how to use the car sears. She climbed into the front seat, buckled up, and began to drive to the park. It took them about ten minutes to reach their destination. She turned the car off, and got out. She grabbed the large blanket and the basket, setting them on the ground before getting Nate and Luke out. They walked side by side with her carrying the blanket and basket.

"Go on and play," she told the boys, and they ran off. She looked around for a place to set up. Her eyes caught blonde hair and black rimmed blue eyes. She was drawn to them, and walked over.

"Imagine seeing you here Councilor," she laughed as Alex looked up from her book. Seeing the detective, she let loose with a brilliant smile.

"I come here often Detective. What are you doing here?" she asked. Olivia smiled as twin blurs ran up.

"This is the reason. Alex, meet my sons, Lucas Michael and Nathan Alexander," the little boys stared at her... with almost the exact same colored eyes that she had.

"So Councilor, why are you here?" Liv asked. On cue, a baby cried. Alex's eyes widened as three more soon joined it.

"Snap!" she called, conscious of the small children around her. She lifted a baby with a white flower and one with a pink flower out, handing them to Olivia before taking the other two out. She cooed to them to get them to stop crying. Olivia just copied her. She looked down at the tear stained faces framed by curly blonde hair and blue eyes.

"They got out?" Olivia asked her. Alex nodded.

"Two weeks ago," she told her proudly. Olivia smiled at them as the boys ran back off to play.

"Who do I have?" the dark haired detective asked her. Alex looked at the dresses.

"In white is Jenna Natalie. In blue is Kiara Ashley. I have Jayden Olivia in pink and Kayla Paige in purple," Olivia looked at her, smirking at her.

"Jayden Olivia?" she asked her. Alex blushed a little.

"Nathan Alexander?" Alex taunted back, taking in Olivia blushing. She looked down at the babies again.

"So, we both named a child after the other," Olivia told her, smiling at her. Alex smiled at her happily.

"We just love each other _soooo_ much," she joked around. She wasn't really since she was in love with the detective. She didn't know that Olivia secretly loved her as well. The two talked for a little while, as Nate and Luke played on this Saturday.


	2. Park Side Explanations

Park Side Explanations

A/N: Thank you for all the really great reviews! Here's the nexy chapter. It also includes an explanation as to Alex's babies. I put up pictures on my profile.

Alex and Olivia were silent for a few moments, still cradling the tiny babies.

"So Alex, you never did tell us where they came from," Olivia said, locking eyes with her friend. Alex smiled at her again.

"That's actually a pretty sad and unique story," Alex replied. Olivia smiled to her as Jenna fell asleep. She used her foot to roll the stroller over to her.

"Where does she sit?" the detective asked. Alex looked in, and identified it.

"The seats are color coded by the dresses," she explained as Olivia placed the sleeping child in the seat, and cradling the other one, Kiara, to her chest.

"Do they have nicknames?" Olivia asked, tickling Kiara lightly. Alex nodded.

"Jay, Kay, Kiki, and Jen," Alex said, cooing at Jayden. Olivia smiled at her.

"So, the story?" she asked putting Kiki back. Alex put her two back and closed her eyes.

"When I was going up, my best male friend in the entire world was my next door neighboor. His name was Ashton Kyle Samuels III," she started off.

"The millionair?" Alex nodded at her question. Olivia had a feeling that she knew where this was going.

"A few years ago he was diagonsed with an inoperable brain tumor, and the doctors said that he had a year to live. Before it got too bad, he asked me to save his sperm at the Manhatten Sperm Bank, and find someone to impregnant so his line was continued. He died four months earlier than expected. This was a year ago. I took it upon myself to ensure that both our lines continued, since I though that he meant me. It took only two tries with IVF before I got pregnant. At first I thought it was twins. Then my doctor said triplets, and then Quadruplets. Needless to say, I switched OB/GYN's," she continued. Olivia could tell that she was sad. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around the blond.

"What did he look like?" she asked. Alex smiled up at her.

"Like you... in a more masculine way," she replied. Olivia raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair and lighter colored eyes. A little more muscular and darker... like more masculine" Alex explained. Olivia nodded.

"You miss him a lot, I guess?" Alex nodded. Just then, Olivia's cell phone rang. The detective flipped it open.

"Benson," she said into it. She listened for a few moments, her eyes widening. She snapped it closed, and turned to Alex.

"Will you do me a huge favor?" she asked as the boys ran over.

"I'll watch them but you have to do something for me in return," Alex said, standing up and trying to go after her, but finding it nearly impossible. She finally caught up with her, as the detective was placing the two car seats in the ADA's SUV. She kept saying her thanks, and then pulled off, speeding to the precinct, leaving her secret love and children there. Alex looked around and sighed.

"So boys, are you ready to see my house?" Alex asked the two boys, who nodded their head, feeling safe with this woman. She finally figured out how to install the green and blue carseats, and set Lucas and Nathan in them. She moved to the backseat, and began to set her children into their carseats. She folded up the stroller. She closed the door, and went around to the drivers side, climbing in and driving to her house. It was white and red with a big backyard and a treehouse. She parked her car beside the convertable in the garage, and got everyone out. Entering the house, she set the boys up with a movie. Jen and Jay were in the swingers and Kiki and Kay were in bouncers. She walked into the kitchen to make lunch.

Over at the station house, Olivia was beginning her interrogation of the suspect, whom she believed had killed an eight year old girl in Chelsea. She walked in behind Elliot and Casey, and sat down at the table.

"Why did you do it Johnny?" Elliot asked calmy as the man, Johnny Baxter, looked around nervously.

"Why did I do what?" he asked, his shifty hazel eyes all but giving him away. Johnny was a tall, heavy set man in the early thirties with light brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Why did you kill her?" Olivia said to him, mentally making notes.

"Who?" he asked, as sweat appeared on his brows.

"Lori, why did you kill her, huh? She was eight," Olivia seethed. Baxter winced.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he yelled.

"Lori Anderson, an eight year old. Witnesses saw you kidnap her! You raped, and beat her until she died. Why did you do it huh? Just confess now, cause we got you," Elliot said. Baxter was quiet for a moment.

"I want a deal," Baxter said a little while later.

"Plead guilty to all charges and you get 25-life," Casey said, and the three walked out, leaving officers to arrest Baxter.

A few hours later, it had started to rain and Olivia was finally done with all her paper work. She stepped outside the precinct, and ran towards her car, getting in and pulling out her cell phone. She dialed a familiar number.

"Harry's House of Pancakes," came the voice on the other end. Olivia gave the phone a 'what the...' look.

"Alex? How are my monsters?" the brunette asked. Alex laughed on the other end.

"Well behaved, and watching a movie. Are you on your way?" Alex asked.

"Yup. In about half an hour," she replied. They hung up, and Olivia began to navigate through the traffic, and the rain, to her secret love's house.

The doorbell rang, and Alex got up to get it. Holding Jen on her hip, she opened the door, revealing her love interest.

"Are you gonna let me in, or just let me stand here in the rain?" Olivia teased her, tickling Jenna, who squealed with laughter. A dark blush graced the ADA's features, and she stepped aside. Olivia came in and saw her monsters asleep on the couch, apparently watching Nemo.

"Sorry to leave them on you like this," Olivia said softly, noticing that everyone, including Jen, was now asleep.

"It was no problem Olivia. I enjoyed watching over them. Luke's teaching me sign language, and I might teach the girls when they are older," Alex said. Olivia smiled.

"So, Olivia, please stay the night here," Alex said as the power in her house went out. Olivia jumped a little, and sighed.

"Yes Councilor, I will stay here tonight," the brunette finally said. Alex smiled happily, and motioned her to follow. They walked into the bathroom.

"I'll bring in some clothes. There's towels and washclothes on the back of the toilet," Alex said. She walked out, returing with navy blue sweats and a grey NYPD shirt. She walked out of the room to prepare dinner for them. It was time to ask for her favor...

A/N: I hope everyone likes this chapter. The next chapter is where romance blossoms between our lovely ladies.


	3. The Favor

The Favor

A/N: Here is the chapter were our lovely ladies spend some much needed time together. Check out my poll to see what I should do next.

Olivia looked around the bathroom. It was an elegant, yet simple style with an old fashion sink and a beautiful bathtub. She stripped off her soaking wet clothes, and turned the shower on. The steam quickly filled up the room, and Olivia stepped under the warm shower. As the water warmed her skin, Olivia looked around for soap and shampoo. She quickly found the wash cloth set out for her, and squeezed the rose scented body wash on it. She lathered in up, and ran it over her body, taking her sweet time in getting everything nice and clean. She rinsed her rag, and hung it out to dry. She found the shampoo, orange blossom scented, and washed her shoulder length hair. She rinsed it out, and turned the water off. After ringing her hair out, she stepped out and began to dry off. She tied her hair in a high ponytail, and dressed in the warm clothes left out for her by the blond ADA.

Alex walked into the kitchen as she heard the shower turn on. She popped open the oven, and pulled out cartons of Chinese food. She walked out into the living room, and set the food on the table, pulling it away from the couch. She started the fire, and began to heat up the food. Alex looked down at her clothes, seeing they were stained with food, she walked into her room. She shed the jeans and blue top, deciding on more... comfortable clothes. The choice was obvious. She brushed and did her hair in braids before she heard the shower go off. She ran back into the living room, setting out some Dr. Pepper. She sat quietly on the floor, placing the plates of now steaming food on the table.

"Alex?" the soft voice rang out. Alex's head shot up.

"Over here Olivia!" she called. The brunette detective stopped short of sitting at the table, looking at the woman that sat there. She busted out laughing. Alexandra Marie Cabot, the 'Ice Princess' ADA was wearing pink tweety bird jammies with her hair in braids (can't you see how cute that would be!!). The blond pouted when Olivia's laughter died down. As her bottom lip quivered, Olivia went to her side, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry Tweety! You just look so cute!" she cooed into her ear, feeling her shiver in excitement. Alex shivered again at the feeling of the warm breath at her ear. Olivia sat across from her a few moments later, looking at the steaming plates of food on the table.

"What's this for?" she asked. Alex smirked at her, making her the picture of evil innocence.

"Dinner. It's time you repay that favor," she replied, taking a bite out of an egg roll, internally smirking. Olivia nodded, eating some rice and chicken.

An hour later, they were laughing and eating the food in front of them.

"So then Elliot looks around and says 'Damn, you trying to give me a heart attack?'" Olivia laughed, mimicking his face. Alex laughed, taking a sip of her drink.

"The question was... were you?" the blond stuck a dramatic pose. Olivia laughed, gently punching her in the arm.

"Olivia! That hurt!" she whined dramatically rubbing the spot Olivia had hit. Olivia sighed, and leaned over, kissing the arm softly, sending electric sparks through the ADA's body. Olivia's dark brown eyes locked with Alex's blue eyes. The gaze was the most intense thing either of them had felt. And yet, they couldn't look away from each other. Finally, one of the babies cried, and Alex had to break the gaze.

"Excuse me," she got up and walked away with a heated bottle with breast milk from beside the fireplace. She walked into the room, and felt around in the dark for the battery operated lamp. She flipped the switch on the Tweety lamp, the light casting a shine around the room. She walked over to Jay's crib and lifted the baby out, and fed her the milk. She sat in the rocking chair, and waited on the baby to finish. Taking the empty bottle from the girl's mouth, she began to burp her. After that was done, she rocked the baby, humming a soft tune from when she was younger. She noticed Olivia standing in the doorway, watching her with a soft smile on her face. Alex motioned for her to wait a moment, and put the sleeping baby back into the crib. Walking out of the room, she felt Olivia place a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see the brunette detective smile.

"You're beautiful when your with them," she said truthfully, in no more than a whisper. Alex blushed at her, reaching up to push a piece of dark hair behind a tan ear.

"Thank you. You are as well," the blond muttered, again locking eyes with the taller detective. She placed a single kiss on the detective's warm cheek. She cooed at the sight of the hardened detective blushing and smiling shyly at her. Alex returned the smile, and the two went back to clean up the living room. They placed the leftovers back in the oven, and sat down in front of the fire. Olivia looked at the woman in front of her. The fire cast a warm light over her, making her golden hair look like a halo, and Olivia could imagine her being just that; an angel sent from heaven. Her blue eyes glowed with the fire light, making them seem brighter than usually. Her skin seemed to shine from the fire, and the summer moon. Olivia lost her breath.

"What?" Alex asked, whiping her face. Olivia smiled at the innocent gesture. Her heart ached to hold her tight,

"Nothing, you just look really beautiful right now," she mumbled under her breath. Alex blushed softly, pushing it down, and locking eyes for the third time with the detective. They slowly leaned in, each giving the other the time to pull away. Their lips locked in a simple and sweet kiss, that, while only lasting for a few moments, felt like an eternity for the two women. Just as they pulled back, and opened their eyes, the lights in the house flickered on, and the two woman looked around. Alex stood up, stretched, and offered Olivia her hand.

"Come on. We're sharing my bed," she stated, as Olivia took the offered hand.

That night, if you were to look in the window, you would see two women locked in a passionate embrace with limbs tangled.

A/N: I hope you loved this chapter. Please check my poll and drop some reviews for this chapter!


	4. The Morning After and Talks

The Morning After and Talking

A/N: Thank you for your continuous support with this story! I'm working on a new story to go with my new one.

Rain pitter-pattered against the rooftop of the Cabot household. This was the noise that Olivia awoke to the next morning. That and crying. She looked over to the still sleeping blond before disentangling their limbs. She carefully crawled out of bed, and padded into the kitchen. She grabbed four bottles of milk, and boiled some water, dropping the bottles in to heat for a few moments. She walked around the room, getting out bibs, highchairs, and various things in the living room. She set everything down before getting the bottles out of the water. She tested the milk on her arm, deeming it just right and walked into the baby's room. She walked over to the source of the crying, finding it to be baby Jayden. She lifted the baby up, and sat in the rocking chair with her, feeding her the bottle. She finished a few moments later, and after burping the baby, carried her out to the living room. She slipped the baby into a bouncer before heading back into the room. She lifted out little Jenna next. Doing the same routine, except putting this one into a swinger. She left into the room a third time to find that both Kayla and Kiara were awake. She sighed, and lifted both babies out, and fed them with minor difficulties. She slid them into a bouncer or swinger before walking into the guest room to wake up her sons. Her sons... she was so proud to say that.

An hour later, Nate and Luke were up, showered, and dressed. Olivia was making breakfast. When she finished, she snickered quietly. She began to get the babies into the room. It was not that hard. She sat the infants on the bed, and had Lucas and Nathan jump on the bed.

"Wakey wakey Ms. Alex!" they squealed. Two blue eyes shot open, and nimble fingers began their attack on the two boys. When she finally let up, she noticed Olivia smiling at her with the tray of warm food on it.

"Why, Ms. Benson," she said dragging the name out, "Did you make me breakfast?"

"Why, Ms. Cabot," Liv replied in the same tone, "I did. For everyone." Olivia set the tray of food on the bed, helping her children with their toast and eggs, before starting on waffles and eggs. Alex smiled at her happily before taking a sip of her wonderful coffee. Throughout the entire meal, Olivia and Alex would keep stealing glances at each other, thinking the other didn't notice.

Later that morning, Olivia and Alex were taking turns showering. Olivia went first before pulling on her clean clothes; black jeans and a black blouse. Alex in her black skirt, white shirt, and ice blue vest. Alex had been called in for an emergency hearing, and Olivia was needed for an interrogation of the accomplice to Johnny Baxter. There was only one problem...the kids. Time to call in a little back up...

In an apartment across town, a redhead and a blond were happily sleeping together when the phone decided to blast off in said redheads ear. She shot up, waking the blond.

"Novak," Casey said sleepily into the receiver. She listened for a few moments.

"Sure, we'll meet you there," she said before turning to the blond.

"That was Alex, she has a favor for us... watch the kids for her and Olivia," she said. Serena nodded.

"Finally got together?" she asked. Casey nodded. The two got up out of the warm bed, and began to get dressed.

Twenty minutes later, Casey and Serena were being instructed on what to do by the two mothers.

"We know!" they finally said in unison, pushing the couple out the door. The two looked at each other.

"We need to talk after work," Alex said softly, kissing Olivia good bye and climbing into her work car. Olivia nodded, and the two drove to work.

Around noon, the rain let up, and Serena was fixing lunch in the kitchen.

"Why can't I cook?" Casey had demanded. Serena snickered.

"Because last time I let you cook, you set the stove on fire... and you were making cereal!" she called out. Casey pouted, and sat on the floor, watching Nemo with the children and rocking Jenna back to sleep after her bottle and diaper change. Around half an hour later, Serena came back in with chicken noodle soup and ham sandwiches. Nathan and Lucas scrambled to the table from where they were playing. Luke looked up from his soup to find Kayla watching him.

"Baby want some?" he asked innocently. Serena chuckled.

"No Lucas, baby just thinks your cute," she said, smiling as the little boy blushed.

At the end of both of their work days, Alex and Olivia met at a small restaurant. They sat down to order.

"What do you want to talk about?" Olivia asked after their drink orders were taken. Alex gave her a soft smile to calm her nerves.

"Us," she said, noticing another nervous look pass over _her_ Olivia's face.

"What about us?" came the reply.

"I like you... a lot. I have for a while," Alex said, avoiding the l-word. Olivia noticed this.

"I love you too Alex," she replied, kissing her over the table. Alex looked at her.

"How did you...?" she said, still dazed from the kiss. Olivia winked a little.

"I just knew."

Casey and Serena were running after Nate and Luke who were squealing, almost naked, and trying to avoid a bath. Finally, after twenty minutes, the Benson Boys were caught.

"No bath! No bath!" they said in unison. Serena and Casey carried them to the bathroom were there was a tub of bubble bath waiting for them. The babies were happily sleeping in their room... for the time being.

"If you take your bath like good boys, i'll let you help me with the brownies," Serena, all like a lawyer, compromised. The boys thought it over a few moments, and then nodded. They took their bath without any _major_ water damage.

Olivia and Alex had finished their meals, and were getting ready to leave the resteraunt. After Olivia and Alex split the bill, they decided to meet up at Alex's house. A few moments later, the two sat quietly together on the front steps of the house.

"It's beautiful out here," the blond whispered. Olivia nodded.

"Almost as beautiful as you," she said, causing Alex to blush and kiss her cheek.

"Do you think this will work?" Olivia asked. Alex closed her eyes.

"I know it will," came the strong reply. Olivia smiled and stood up, offering her arm to her girlfriend. They walked inside, and almost busted out laughing. Casey and Serena were laying on the couch. Half a brownie was sticking out of Serena's mouth, and Casey had whipped cream all over her. It was too much, and the two collapsed on the floor roaring with laughter. This woke the two on the couch up.

"Go take a shower, and stay here the nigh," Alex said after finally calming down. The two glared at them and pouted, but finally walked off. Soon, moans were heard from the shower room, scarring our two girls for life.

"Damn, now I have to destroy that tub! It was my favorite too!" Alex whined. Olivia chuckled, and wrapped a strong arm around Alex, and continued to watch Charmed.

A/n: I hope you liked the chapter. Sorry for the delay. My computer is dead, and I need to get it fixed soon. I've been working from the library, but there's never enough time.


	5. A Surprise Visit

A Surprise Visit

A/U: Sorry it's taken so long to update. We moved from Maryland to North Carolina and then school and camp started. I hope you like this chapter.

A few days later, it was Thursday morning. Casey and Olivia were in court on the Baxter case, as the lawyer was demanding a mistrial based on Olivia and Casey being the ones involved. This left Alex and Serena to baby-sit the 6 semi-behaved children. Luke and Nate were outside playing with Serena while Alex was attempting to calm Kiara down. Serena walked in a few moments later with a dirt covered shirt. She plucked Kiara out of Alex's hands and the young blond immediately stopped wailing. Alex stared at her in shock. Serena raised an eyebrow.

"The pin on your shirt was agitating her to no end," the blonde said to her. Alex smiled and Serena walked off to change. She turned to the boys.

"Lucas! Nathan! Time for lunch!" she called out. Two little boys ran in, cleaner than Serena had been. Jay and Jen were napping on the love seat, Kay was playing with a moblie in the playpen. The little boys sat on the floor near the coffee table. Alex placed sandwiches and applesauce in front of them and turned on the Wiggles. Serena and Alex sat on the couch and munched on some veggies and sandwiches. She looked to her best friend.

"So hows life living with Casey?" she asked her with a smirk. Serena blushed a little bit, but a gorgeous smile adorned her face.

"So great. We have a large apartment about 4 blocks from here. I love it, and I love her," came the reply. Alex smiled and nodded, understanding where she was coming from.

"When can I expect a little niece or nephew?" Alex continued on. Serena smiled for a moment before shrugging.

"We're looking at a few places, but it'll be hard because we're homosexual," she said. Alex nodded.

"Well, I have a cousin who owns an adoption agency. I know that they're looking for anyone to adopt. I'll take you over one day to meet her," Serena smiled her thanks.

A little while later, lunch was cleaned up and all the kids were down for a nap. Alex had just finished the dishes and was walking to the living room when the door bell rang. Serena and Alex answered it together. An official looking woman stood there.

"Can I help you?" Alex asked.

"Is Ms. Benson here?" she asked. Alex shook her head.

"I'm Manhatten Bureau chief Alexandra Cabot, and this is Manhatten Deputy Bureau chief Serena Southerlyn. We are babysitting for Ms. Benson. Who are you?" Alex asked.

"I am Jordan Braddock, with the Department of Social Services. I need to speak to Ms. Benson and her sons," Ms. Braddock said. Serena shared a look with Alex before walking back into the living room. Alex invited the social worker in, before pulling out her cell phone.

"Casey… Hey il relativo Alex. Necessità di Olivia e voi ora di ottenere qui con il resto del gruppo… Abbiamo un problema (Casey... Hey its Alex. You and Olivia need to get here now with the rest of the gang... We have a problem)," she said in rapid Italian to her friend.

"We'll be right there Alex," she replied and hung up...

Twenty minutes later, Olivia arrived at her house with Casey in the passenger seat. The duo hoped out and walked to the door. They went right in. Luke and Nate ran up to her.

"Mommy! Auntie Casey! Da lady in da room is scaring us!" they cried out in unison, clinging to Casey and Olivia. Casey picked out Nate, and Olivia got Luke. They walked into the living room. They stared at the dark haired woman in Olivia's living room.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" the tall mother said to her. The social worker stood up, and held out her hand.

"Jordan Braddock with DSS. I'm here to talk to you about allegations of abuse," Olivia glared at her. She shifted Luke onto her hip, and shook the woman's hand breifly. She pulled back and noticed that the boys and the babies were getting sleepy. She turned to Alex and Serena.

"We should put them all to bed. I think I have some traveling cribs I used when I was babysitting my neighbors kids a few months ago," she said. Serena picked up Kay and Kiki while the other blond picked up Jen and Jay.

"Excuse us for a moment," Casey said as the quartet walked into the bedroom on the ground floor. Olivia and Casey set the boys up in the bed with jammies on while their counterparts were placing the babies in the two child travel beds. They walked out together, sitting on the couch. Alex had her arm around Olivia, sensing her discomfort. Casey and Serena were holding hands. Ms. Braddock looked at them.

"So Ms. Braddock, what is the nature of this visit?" Olivia asked her. Jordan looked down at her papers.

"We recieved a complaint from someone that you are causing emotional abuse to your two boys," she said to them. Olivia took a deep breath and relaxed.

"I do not emotionally abuse my sons. Nor, in any other way," she breathed out, staring at her. Ms. Braddock smiled a fake smile.

"They say you are in a... sexual relationship with a woman," the social worker replied. Olivia stiffened.

"Yes I am, but I adopted them after gay adoption was legalized. And, the boys adore her, and I adore her daughters. You can talk to them after they awake from their nap in about half an hour and ask them if they are ok with this," she seethed. The infuriationg woman nodded.

"And it is safe to assume that you and Ms. Cabot over here are... domestic partners?" she asked. Olivia nodded as her lover tightened her arm arm around her. Ms. Braddock wrote something down on her paper. Casey sneared in her direction. As she noticed this, Serena poked her repeatedly in the side until she stopped.

Half an hour later, Olivia, Alex, and Casey went to get the kids out of the bedroom. A sleepy Luke and Nate walked out and sat in Alex and Olivia's laps.

"Hey little guys. My name's Jordan. I need to talk to you about your mommy and her partner," Braddock said to them.

"Uncle Elliot?" they asked in unison.

"No. Alex," she replied. Luke smiled up at the blond.

"Ms. Alex is awesome!" they said in unison again. Olivia looked at her family with a loving look on her face. Jordan saw this and contained her disgust.

"Well, I will be in touch," she then left, and everyone breathed a sigh of releif.

"Why do I have a feeling that this won't be over soon?" Casey asked. Olivia dropped her head onto Alex's shoulder and whimpered, tightening her hold on Luke.

A/U: So, Jordan Braddock will appear soon. Who do you think lodged the complaint?? All guesses are welcome. Sorry for not updating sooner.


	6. Finding the Culprit

Finding the Culprit

A/N: So, this is where we find out who lodged the complaint with 'Jordan Braddock'. I think that this'll be a surprise for everyone reading. Remember, all ideas are welcome and reviews are my life!

Two weeks after the mysterious Jordan Braddock had appeared to poke through the two couples very happy bubble, Alex had taken Casey and Serena to her counsin's orphanage and introduced them. As a return favor, Serena had called in her older brother, Caleb Southerlyn, to poke around. They were awaiting his report. In the meantime, the couples were happily biding their time playing with the twins and the quads. Casey was chewing on a piece of gum and watching Nate and Luke play with Jay and Kay. Serena was out for a little while, doing God knows what around town. Olivia and Alex were cuddling on lawn chairs holding each other and giggling into each others ears. She rolled her eyes and gagged playfully. She heard Serena pull up and smiled happily at the thought of the blond haired woman being near her.

"Hey lover," warm breath hit her ear making her shiver as strong arms wrapped around her. She turned herself around and met a pair of strawberry lips. She let herself get lost in the sensations, breathing deeply and pouting when Serena ended it.

"Lukey! Natey! I have a surprise for you! Close your eyes and wait for me!" the blond called out. The two boys closed their eyes and put their hands over each others. Serena turned and walked away, chewing on gum.

'5. 4. 3. 2. 1," she thought with a smirk, walking away quickly.

"Serena Amelia Southerlyn! Did you only kiss me for my gum?!" a furious Casey Novak yelled out to her girlfriends reatreating backside. She pouted and stomped her foot like a little child, muttering furiously under her breath. She popped another piece in and glared at the direction Serena went. Serena came back carrying two squirming bundles. She winked at Casey, making the redhead melt and smile back at her, her previous anger over her favorite orange citrus gum. Casey took one and they set them down in front of the little boys, winking at the smile on Alex and Olivia's faces.

"You can open your eyes boys," Casey said lightly. The boys opened their eyes and squealed happily, each hugging the animals in front of them. Serena turned to the parents.

"Don't worry. They're tagged, spayed/neutered, house trained, kid friendly, and have a micro-chip with your address," she said. Alex and Olivia both thanked her and turned to the boys.

"Now boys, each of you have a different one. You get to name it and care for it and love it. Natey, you have a boy, and Lukey has a girl," Casey told them in a mock-strict voice. They nodded seriously, holding onto the puppies.

"I wanna name mine Skyler!" Lucas shouted excitedly. His puppy was midnight black and had light blue eyes. Casey smiled at him, turning to the other boy. Nathan was looking quietly at the male puppy in his arms.

"His name is Remy," Nathan finally said. Casey nodded, petting the little brown puppy with brown eyes. Her lover turned to Alex and Olivia, smiling slightly as she made a suggestion.

"why don't you guys go to the pet store and get everything you'll need for Sky and Remy, and I will cook dinner." The lovers looked at each other, smiled, and practically ran to the car. Casey turned to Serena.

"What breed of dog are these two?" she asked, gesturing to the two puppies. Serena closed her eyes, trying to remember. Casey muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'don't hurt yourself', causing Serena to pinch her leg.

"German Shepherds," she finally replied, glancing at the two boys who were rolling around in the dirt. Casey nodded and smiled at her girl, happy at the way things were turning out. The redhead started on dinner. She didn't know that one phone call would change all of their lives...

A little while later, Oliva and Alex returned, carrying bags with things in them. They proudly showed off their new things; bowls, leashes, food, toys, pet beds, and training books. Alex pulled two things out of her pocket. She walked over to Skyler, sat down beside her, and placed a dark blue collar around her neck. The tag on the back read as follows:

**_Skyler Benson. If found, please return to Lucas Benson; 5863 West 34th street, New York, NY._** She read this out to Lucas who nodded happy with what it said. She turned to Remy and Nate. The black collar she placed on him read as follows:

**_Remy Benson. If found, please return to Nathan Benson; 5863 West 34th street, New York, NY. _**Nathan was happy with this as well. Olivia instructed them to place the dog beds at the foot of their own, showed them which bowl was which dogs, and had them split the toys between the two.

"Thank you Mommy!" they called and ran off to do as she asked them. Casey set the table, putting out the silverware, plates, and cups with condiments and water. They all sat down for dinner after the boys put the dogs in the backyard. Casey had made a wonderful smelling....... hot dogs and macaroni with chips on the side. After the wonderful dinner, Alex bathed and dressed the boys for bed while Olivia put the infants in their cribs. She smiled slightly as Kayla tried to tug on her hair and then she went to the living room, pulling Nathan onto her lap as they turned on the Disney Movie Spy Kids (don't own). The boys were out like lights at the end. Alex volunteered to put them to bed. She tucked both boys in. As she was leaving the room, she heard a soft voice.

"Love you Mama," Nathan said softly, half-asleep. Alex felt her heart clench and then she whispered her reply.

"Love you too....son," she walked out of the room. As she entered the living room, she noticed that everyone was crowded around Serena, who obviously had Caleb on the speaker phone. She sat down beside Olivia, the latter wrapping her arms around the small blond beside her. Caleb began

"This Jordan Braddock does not exist. She is really Savannah Baxter, Johnny Baxters little sister. She and him had hatched a plan in case in got caught for killing their neighbor. She was supposed to scare you into making a mistake and screwing up her brothers case so that he would get away scotch free. My contacts tell me that this plan has been in motion since the last time that Johnny was in jail. I sent the info to your Captain, and she won't be that hard to find," he said. They talked a few more moments before hanging up. Casey had her scary 'I'm-a-big-bad-ADA-hear-me-roar-as-I-fry-her-ass' look on. Olivia and Alex were seething quietly to themselves. Alex calmed down and turned to her friends.

"You two can stay here tonight, but please... NO SEX IN THE SHOWER OR BED!!! We can carpool to work in the morning," she said, satisfied at the blush going across both of their faces. They turned in for the night. As the silence surrounded the room...

"It's so on!" Alex whispered, giving a slight maniacle laugh....

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Tell me what you think the girls should do about Savannah and Johnny!


	7. Couples Laughter: Casey and Serena

Couples Laughter: Casey and Serena

A/N: Okay, this chapter and the next 2 are going to be little filler type chapters because I am having writers block on this story. This one is with Casey and Serena, then Alex and Olivia, and then a little bit with the Benson boys and the Cabot girls.

An alarm clock blasted off in Serena's ear. She groaned and reached across her sleeping lover to turn the blasted thing off. She sighed and buried her face back into Casey's neck. She was startled for the second time, however, as the alarm on both cell phones went off. Her lover shot up, bashing Serena's head in the process. Her undeterred lover didn't notice until after the infernal things were turned off. Casey turned to Serena and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry babe, my bad," she whispered in her husky 'I-just-woke-up' voice. She kissed the top of the blond head and stretched. Serena's eyes travelled over her form, longingly wishing that the alarm hadn't went off. The two got up to eat breakfast (instant waffles, fruit, and orange juice/coffee) before heading off to take quick showers.

Forty minutes later, the two emerged from their 'short shower' and started the internal debate on what to wear. Serena decided first, pulling black jean shorts and a pale pink tank top on, pulling her hair up into a bun. She looked over at the still-naked form of Casey and smiled feraly, thinking off all the things she could do to the young woman in front of her. While her girlfriend was off in 'fantasy Casey land', said redhead managed to pull on dark blue jeans and a light purple tank-top. She pulled her hair into a high-ponytail and turned around to face her lover. She frowned when she saw the distant look in her eyes. She creeped behind her and poked her repeatedly until she snapped out of it. Serena smiled at her.

"So, when do we have that appointment with Lauren?" she asked, pulling on comfortable shoes.

"Noon," the redhead replied, trying to remember all the information Alex had told her. Lauren Calloway was Alex's mother's brother's oldest daughter. She ran an orphanage twenty minutes from their apartment. She had light brown hair and the Cabot blue eyes. She had no problems with same-sex couples and had called yesterday saying that she had a brother-sister pairing for the two of them to meet. Those were the only details she had gotten from her on the phone. She pulled her shoes on, grabbed her keys, purse, and cell, and pushed (literally) Serena out the door and to their car.

The two lawyers went around town, doing little things to waste time until they actually had to meet Lauren. During this time, the two managed to get their dry-cleaning, a few groceries, a video for Nate and Luke, and started the drive to Friendly Orphanage. They entered the brightly lit room and went up to the receptionist, a bubbly teen girl popping bubbles.

"Names?" she asked, smiling brightly. The redhead's eye started to twitch lightly.

"Serena Southerlyn and Casey Novak," Serena replied. The brunette at the desk smiled and checked her list, directing them to Lauren's office. The couple nervously held hands and waited for the tall brunette to enter the room. They only had to wait five minutes before the frazzled brunette walked in. She sat in front of the couples and smiled at them. She had a file in her hands.

"Okay. Here is the file on the Donovan siblings. There are three of them; Shayla, Phaedra, and Samuel. Shayla's 15 and the little twins are 3. Here is the file on them," she said, handing them the folder. Serena opened it up, revealing a picture of three children. Kneeling in the middle, there was a tall, graceful looking girl with auburn hair and shining green eyes. On her right side sat a little boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes. On her left, a little girl with curly blond hair and blue-green eyes. They turned to read the little paragraphs of each kid.

**_Shayla Chelsea Donovan- Age 15. Birthday March 25._**

**Shayla is protective and watchful of her younger siblings. She loves to read and is often alone, not attempting to make any friends, yet is very kind and intelligent. She has worn glasses since she was 8. She can cook and is interested in soccer and Martial Arts. Plays the trumpet and guitar. Speaks Italian and Spanish.**

**_Phaedra Nicole Donovan- Age 3. Birthday July 6._**

**Phaedra is the shy twin and is almost always with her brother. She hangs around Shayla a lot, hoping to become just like her. She likes to play with dolls, and carries her stuffed pig 'Tony' around everywhere. She is small for her age.**

**_Samuel Robert Donovan- Age 3. Birthday July 6._**

**Samuel is the more outspoken twin. He's not overly loud though. He is always with Jenna but plays with the other kids in his age bracket as well. He carries around a stuffed tiger, Stripes'****, everywhere. He is small for his age.**

Serena nodded to Casey, showing her approval. Her redhead smiled in response. They turned to Lauren.

"We see no problem," Casey said happily. They went to hand Lauren back the folder but she told them to keep it. She pulled out a few forms.

"Ok. You both have steady incomes, a house, transportation, a support system, and have passed the background checks. All we need to do is let you meet the Donovans and do the home study. It should only be a few weeks. In this time, you need to have bedrooms ready for them, a few outfits, and some toys for the younger ones. I'll call you with the date for that. Would you like to meet them?" she asked. The couple nodded and let Lauren lead them down the hall and into the playroom. They looked around and immediately spotted Shayla. At her feet sat Samuel and Phaedra. Casey and Serena walked over and smiled at them lightly. Shayla stared at them for a few seconds, taking in the joined hands and nervous smiles. She smiled a little and nodded before going back to her reading. The twins looked at her with caution. Casey sat down beside them and smiled softly. Phaedra glared at her for a moment before breaking out into a smile. She handed the stunned redhead Tony and laughed delightedly at the little show she put on with Samuel. Serena sat beside Shayla.

"Hello. I'm Serena Southerlyn. What's your name?" she asked the teen.

"Shayla Donovan. But then again, you knew that. What do you do?" Shayla responded in a quiet tone, glancing at the blond out of the corner of her eye. She saw Serena look at her with shock and smiled slightly.

"I'm the Manhattan Deputy Bureau Chief," she replied. Shayla gestured to the redhead playing with the twins.

"That's Casey Novak, the ADA for the Manhattan Special Victims Units. Do you like to cook?" Serena said. She saw Shayla's green eyes light up as she nodded.

"We'll get along just fine then. If you ever cook, don't let Casey in the kitchen. She burnt cereal one time," the blond mocked whispered, causing the redhead to scowl and pinch her leg. Shayla smiled at this.

A little while later, Casey and Serena said goodbye to the Donovan children and left. They were both nervous and excited, making plans and enlisting their friends and family's help to make this go right.

A/N: Hope you like this!


	8. Couples Love: Olivia and Alex

Couples Love: Olivia and Alex

A/N: Follow Alex and Olivia on a date one night without the kids. Hope you like it. Don't forget to check out my new poll!

Alex couldn't remember ever being as nervous as she was at that moment. Olivia was coming to pick her up from her house in 2 hours and all the kids where with Serena and Casey. They were thinking of it as practice for when their own kids got there. She quickly shed her work suit and hoped in the shower. She let the hot water soothe her aching muscles. She washed and conditioned her hair with cherry blossom scented products and washed off her citrus bodywash. She hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair. She stood in front of the mirror and looked herself in the mirror. She smiled at her happy reflection and brushed her teeth. She twirled out of the bathroom, dancing to music in her head and laughing at her own childish antics. Alex dried her hair off and pulled out her underclothes; black lacy bra and underwear set with panty hose. She dried off and pulled these garments on, smiling lightly at her reflection. She knew Olivia would go stupid seeing her in all black.

"I hope this date is magical," Alex muttered, pulling a brush through her wet locks, hoping that they wouldn't curl too much. She apparently won the battle, leaving only a few stray locks of curly hair. She then walked over to her (overly) large closet and pulled out a black, knee length dress that had a slight plunging neckline. She pulled on black heels and smiled once again at her reflection.

"Perfect," she muttered at the picture in her mirror. She did her make-up and did a double-take as the doorbell rang. It was 7 on the dot. Alex grabbed her purse and a light jacket before running done the stairs, nearly tripping at the bottom. She managed to open the door without killing herself. She looked at the picture of beauty before her and almost stopped breathing. Olivia was wearing a pair of dark blue almost black jeans with a crimson blouse. A silver necklace with "Livvie" on it hung around her neck, pulling Alex's blue eyes to the area just above her chest.

"Liv, you look.... wow. Simply amazing," the blond whispered, causing a shy smile to appear on the brunettes face. She leaned in and kissed Alex's cheek, shyly holding out a dark green box for her. Alex opened the box, her heart singing at what she found inside the box. A silver necklace, identicle to Olivia's except saying "Lexie", rested on the light green satin.

"This is beautiful Olivia. Will you put it on me?" she whispered, handing the necklace to her girlfriend. The brunette carefully clasped the necklace around her neck, brushing a kiss across the back of her neck and smiling when citrus invaded her nose. Alex sighed and let Olivia continue her ministrations for a quite a while before pulling out of the embrace reluctantly.

"We have to go or we will miss our reservations," she muttered, kissing Liv's cheek when she saw the pout forming on her lips. Alex chuckled lightly and pulled them out the door, turning the lights off and locking the house up. She was sooo totally ready for the romantic dinner she had planned. Olivia led her to the car that was parked outside; a black Kia with tinted windows and grey interior seats.

"Are you ready for our second kid-free date?" Olivia asked, getting behind the wheel and starting the car. Alex smiled at her while carefully buckling her seat belt.

"Yes. And it's doubley good because Casey and Serena can have practice for when they get those kids," she told the brunette, smiling as they drove towards Marco's.

Marco's was an quaint little Italian resteraunt twenty minutes from Alex's house. They two entered and were seated immediately at a table in the back. The walls were dark red with silver trimming and pictures of Italian hot spots hung on the walls. Candles were on every table, creating a romantic atmosphere. Alex looked around, smiling at everything that was going on. Couples of every type were there and no one was sending dirty glares in their direction. A tall man with shaggy brown hair came up to their table.

"Good evening, my name is Anthony and I will be your waiter tonight. Have you decided on drinks yet?" he asked politely, smiling slyly as he laid eyes on their joined hands.

"I'll have a water and she will have a sweet tea," Olivia told him, making Alex smile at how well they knew each other. He nodded and returned five minutes later with their drinks. He waited silently as they debated on what to order for dinner.

"I will have the sea food ravioli and she will have chicken alfredo," Alex said, making the waiter chuckle a little. He left them to talk. Olivia reached across and entwined her fingers with Alex's again.

"Having fun yet Lexie?" she said. Alex's laugh chimed in the resteraunt.

"Being with you gives me all the fun I need right now. We could be naked in the ocean and I would be having buckets of fun," she replied. Olivia's eyes darkened.

"Is that a promise?" she asked in a low, husky voice. Alex felt her face heat up as a blush traveled across her cheeks and down her neck. Dark brown eyes followed the blush as it worked its way down. Alex smiled a little and swatted at her girlfriend's arm. Anthony returned with their food, setting the steaming plate in front of the two women. He smiled and backed away as the two women ate and made small talk.

"Do you two ladies want to see the dessert menu?" he asked. Olivia shook her head and payed the bill. The two women exited the resteraunt hand-in-hand with dopey smiles on their faces. Anthony turned to his boss, Maricella.

"Give it a year and they will be back. I bet the blonde asks the brunette, and the kids will be here," he said. Maricella shook her blond head.

"Nine months, and the same applies. Bet one hundred dollars?" she returned. He nodded and the two shook hands.

A/N: Tell me what you think. Who do you think will win the bet? Maricella? Anthony?


	9. Childrens Fun: Benson Boys

Children's Fun: Benson Boys and Cabot Girls

**A/N: Here's the last filler chapter before we start back again with regular chapters. I hope you enjoy!**

If you were to look in the windows of 306 West 32nd street, you would laugh at what you saw. A redheaded adult was sprawled across the couch. Four little blond babies sat on her stomach, sleeping against each other lightly. A blond haired lady sat on the floor, leaning against the couch with two brunette boys sitting in her lap watching Bob the Builder. One of the boys, the one with a green shirt on, looked around at his babysitters. He grinned at his twin, the one in red. The two got up and ran into the kitchen. Serena had left the ice on the counter. Together, they managed to pull the ice tray down. Nate pulled the ice out and handed some to his twin. They smiled and walked into the living room. They sat back down on the blond's lap and giggled a little. They put ice down her shirt and jumped up quickly. They hid behind the couch as she jumped up.

"Cold! COLD! IT'S FREAKING COLD!" she screamed. Casey woke up, remembering not to sit up with the extra weight on her stomach and legs. She watched the scene and laughed at her girlfriend's antics. She looked at the now awake girls on her.

"Well girls, it's time to get up. I'm gonna make lunch and then we are gonna play a little," she said. She picked Kayla up and handed her to Serena to put in the playpen. She did the same thing with Jayden and smiled a little at the happy baby girl. She picked Kiara up and scooted into a sitting position. She picked Jenna up in her other arm and carried the two baby girls to the bathroom. She placed them on the bed as Serena did the same with the others. The women placed pillows around them and left the room to shower. Casey had the boys sit on the floor in front of the bed and watch the Little Mermaid.

"Nathan, Lucas, if you don't behave, you can't have any cookies after dinner. Aunties Rena and I will only be a few moments ok?" she said to them. They both nodded and turned back to the movie on the television. Remy and Skyler were laying on the floor next to their humans. Nathan pet his dog's head with his left hand. His right was rubbing the sore spot on his leg. Lucas looked over and caught the movement.

"Wucas? Are you otay?" he asked, crawling over to his brother and sitting beside him. Nathan winced and shook his head. The two brothers began to roll up the Nate's jeans. They both looked at the purplish looking splotch on his leg. He poked it gingerly and then began to cry. Lucas started to cry because his twin was hurt. Jay, Kiki, Kay, and Jen began to cry when the boys did. This prompted Casey and Serena to run in, towels around their bodies and wet hair dripping on the black carpet.

"What's the matter big guy?" Serena asked as Casey left the room to pull some quick clothes on. Nathan thrust his leg out to her and pointed at the ugly purple bruise on his leg. Serena gasped.

"How did that happen champ?" Casey said, coming back in and sending her girlfriend out. She sat on the floor and allowed both boys to climb onto her lap. Lucas curled into her as she threaded her fingers through Nathan's curly hair.

"Yestaday, I was wunning in da living woom and my leg hit da table. It hurts," he whimpered. Serena, now back in the room, picked Lucas up and sat him in her lap.

"Does Mommy know bout your boo boo?" she asked. Nathan nodded. Casey shared a look with Serena.

"What did mommy do for it?" the redhead asked, mentally thinking of all the possible things that you could do to help a bruise.

"She putted some cold stuff on it. She made it feel better," he added as a after thought. Serena nodded to Casey and stood up, carrying Lucas with her.

"We're gonna some stuff to help brother," she said. Lucas nodded, laying his dark brunette head on his surrogate Auntie's shoulder. She smiled lightly at his form, mentally picturing doing this with Phae or Sam, their little chests moving up and down as they slumbered with silent Shayla watching over them. She entered the bathroom and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled down a tube of cream and walked back into the bedroom. She sat her bundle on the bed. Lucas proceeded to climb up to the top and curl up with Jenna and Kay. Serena took the tube from her girlfriend and popped the top off.

"Hold still baby, this won't hurt at all," she said, squeezing a little of the white cream onto the bruise. He giggled.

"Cold," he explained to Casey who smiled at him. Serena began to rub the cream in gently, making sure to dissolve it all into his skin. Nathan fell asleep under her gently minstrations. Casey and Serena managed to change both boys into pajamas. They moved the girls from the bed and placed them in bouncers (Jenna and Jayden) or baby swings (Kiara and Kayla). Serena placed the boys under the bright purple covers (thanks to Casey) and turned the light off. She turned the air on low and left the door open a crack. She kissed Casey lightly on the lips. The two sat on the couch with a bowl of soup to watch NCIS (don't own). They could tell that Nate and Luke were coming out of their shells more and more as they spent time with Casey and Serena.

A/N: Hope you like. Any ideas you have for the next chapter is welcome!


	10. Welcome Home

Welcome Home

A/N: Here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. Here come the Donovans!! This chapter is two months after the last one. The quads are seven months old now.

Casey shot up to the sound of her alarm clock rang throughout the room. She knew that Alex and Olivia would be here soon. She pushed Serena off the bed and ran into the shower, soon joined by the blond. The two showered (and more!) and got dressed in jeans and tank tops. Just as they finished their breakfast and morning coffee, their door opened. Alex came in.

"Are you guys coming or what?" she called out. The couple in the house smiled at each other nervously before grabbing their bags.

"We're ready Lexie. Is everyone else coming?" she asked. Alex nodded, motioning out the door where a caravan of people were waiting. The whole of SVU and their children were there. They all honked their horns when the two soon to be parents came out. Casey and Serena made their way to their car and smiled as they got in. Everyone except the Novak-Southerlyn group made their way to the large field where they would meet them. Casey and Serena headed to the orphanage where the Donovan siblings would be waiting for them.

Casey and Serena arrived twenty minutes later. The same bubbly girl was at the counter.

"Ms. Novak! Ms. Southerlyn! You're early. Mrs. Calloway is waiting for you guys in the back," the girl (they found out her name was Catherine) told them, popping a blue bubble.

"Thanks Cathy. Maybe we'll see you again soon," Casey said. Catherine nodded and the two nervous women were ushered back into the room. Samuel, Phaedra, and Shayla were sitting there quietly. When he saw them, Samuel jumped up and tackled Casey in a hug. Phaedra, ever the shy one, walked over to Serena and stared at her with her big, ocean colored eyes. The older blond picked her up and smiled when she rested her head on the older woman's shoulder. Tony, her pig, was curled under her arm. Lauren walked in and smiled at them. Casey picked Sammy up and Shayla walked over, smiling at her new mothers.

"Ready to go Shayla? Everyone is waiting to meet you guys at park. Luke and Nate can't wait to meet you guys and they managed to talk Alex into letting them bring Sky and Remy," the redheaded woman said. Her new daughter nodded and they were allowed to leave the room.

"By the way Casey... How do you burn cereal?" Shayla asked as they walked out. Casey's mouth dropped open as everyone laughed.

"SERENA AMELIA SOUTHERLYN! I'M GONNA BITE YOU!" she yelled. The blond waggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend making Shayla blush and look heatedly away. Casey pouted the whole way to the car, buckling Sammy in and then sitting in her seat with a huff. Shayla leaned up to whisper in her ear.

"Sorry to dissapoint you Casey, but Sammy and Phae are 3. You, on the other hand, are not," she said, sitting back down and buckling up, brushing some dust off her powder blue shirt. The other redhead in the car turned around and stared at her new daughter with her mouth dropped open and her eyes wide. Shayla snickered at this and gave Serena a high-five.

"No fair. Now there's two of them that can gang up on me," she muttered. She looked in the back seat when she felt a tug on her sleeve. She turned around.

"I won't gang up on you," Phaedra said shyly, smiling a little at Casey. The redhead smiled at ruffled her hair, making the little one giggle. Serena got in and buckled up. She started the car and turned to the kids behind her in the van.

"You guys ready to go to the park?" she asked, starting the car. A cheer rose from Sammy and Phaedra. Serena started to drive.

The new family arrived twenty minutes later. The SVU gang and their famlies were already there. A round of applause started as Serena and Casey pulled Sammy and Phaedra out of the car. The two toddlers blushed and burried their faces in Casey and Serena's shoulders. Shayla smiled and waved at Olivia and Alex a little. They all dispersed and began to mingle until it was time to eat. Casey and Serena wandered over to where Alex and Olivia were sitting. Luke and Nate were standing there, their shaggy brown hair falling in their blue eyes. The two blond toddlers smiled and waved.

"Nate, Luke. Meet Aunty Casey and Aunty Serena's kids; Phae and Sammy," Alex said, pushing them forward. Nathan, the now loud twin, stepped forward.

"Tag. You it," he said poking Sammy in the shoulder. The two ran off to play with Lucas and Phaedra right behind them. Casey and Olivia stared off after them, smiling at the sight that the four little children made. Lucas was currently chasing after Phaedra and making the normally shy little girl laugh and squeal. Shayla, on the other hand, had pulled a book out of nowhere and was reading it quietly on a rock, watching as her little siblings played around and laughed. Serena and Shayla locked eyes. The blond made a funny face causing Shayla's melodious laughter to ring out across the field.

"Lukey! I brought Remy and Sky back!" Melinda Warner called. Lucas and Nathan ran over to greet her, grabbing the dogs from her and taking them over to their new found friends. Sky, with her glossy black fur, ran over to the newcomers, sniffing and licking while her brother, the brown haired Remy hung back a little.

A little while later, Casey called her kids back over again. The quads were awake and looking around.

"They look alike!" Sammy whispered to Shayla. His older sister nodded her head, smiling quietly at them. Alex held Jenna, Olivia held Jayden, Melinda held Kiara, and Casey handed Kayla to Shayla.

"These are Aunt Olivia and Aunt Alex's other children: Jen, Jay, Kiki, and Kay. They're itty bitty and they can't play yet so be very careful around them, ok?" Serena instructed. She got little nods from the twins. Phae and Sammy looked at each other and bit their lips a little.

"Can we hold one?" they asked in unison. Casey and Alex shared a look and smiled.

"Yes. But you have to sit with Alex and I while you hold them," Olivia said. She received two very serious nods as they got situated. Shayla sat down beside them with Kay in her arms, lightly rocking the blond child. Alex handed Phaedra Jenna and sat behind her while Olivia did the same thing with Jayden. Two wide-eyed little children watched the infants in wonder, cooing lightly. Casey and Alex shared a knowing look. Everything would be ok.

A/N: Here's the next chapter. There's not many more to go. 3-5 left.


	11. School Side Blues

School Side Blues

A/N: Here you guys go. In this chapter, it is three weeks later and Shayla will be starting school. She is a junior. Here is a little info on her; she skipped the third grade so she is a year younger than the other girls. I know this started out focusing on AlexOlivia, but I felt like I could add in some of CaseySerena and their family. Just tell me and I will go back to just AlexOlivia.

An alarm clock blared in Shayla's ear. She woke up and groaned before stretching lightly. She ran a hand through her messy red hair and went down the hall to the kitchen. Casey was awake and sitting at the table. A cup of orange juice and an egg sandwich sat in front of Shayla's spot.

"Morning sweetie," Casey said, turning the page in the paper, a cup of coffee in her hand. She got a grunt in response, making her chuckle lightly. Shayla bit into her breakfast and chugged her juice before going to the shower. She let the hot water wash away the nights grime and relax her slightly nervous water.

"Save some water for the fishes!" Serena yelled through the door. Shayla rolled her eyes.

"You're one to talk Serena!" she yelled back before hopping out of the shower. She brushed her teeth and wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair before walking across the hall to her bedroom. She shut and locked the door before looking through her closet. Serena and Casey had taken them shopping a few days after they moved in. They had already surprised her with her room. The walls were painted dark blue and the carpet was white and soft. The closet was off to the left with a dresser right beside it. Her bed was on the right up against the wall with a window at the foot. When she had walked in, on her bed sat two instrument cases. One contained a new silver trumpet with a care kit. The other one held a new guitar and a music book for both. Shayla had stared at it for a few moments before going over to examine them. She turned around to find Serena standing there, leaning against the door and smiling. The redhead hugged her new blond mother before playing a little bit.

Shayla shook out of her reverie and looked through her closet. She finally decided on dark blue jeans and a blue and white striped polo shirt. She pulled on a pair of old tennis shoes and grabbed her trumpet case and black messenger bag. She ran a brush through her red hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. She ran down the stiars and grabbed a frozen gatorade out of the freezer along with her lunch and went to the living room to put her things down by the door. Phaedra and Samuel were sitting on the couch half asleep and watching the TV while Serena got their clothes. She kissed her twin siblings on the cheek and sat down, letting Sammy crawl into her lap. They watched kids shows for a few moments before Casey collected the little twins to dress them. Shouting a goodbye to Casey and Serena, she grabbed her things and ran out the door to the bus stop.

"Don't forget you're babysitting the kids tonight!" Serena called as her daughter left.

The bus arrived ten minutes later. The doors to bus 875 opened, revealing a smiling bus driver and lots of noise.

"Welcome," she said, allowing her to get on the bus. Shayla walked nervously onto the bus and looked for an open seat. She found one beside a girl with dark brown hair and shy blue eyes.

"Can I sit here?" she asked lightly. The other girl looked up and moved her things over.

"I'm Shayla Donovan-Novak," she told her, sitting in the seat and placing her trumpet on her lap. The brunette looked over.

"Madison Turner," the brunette replied, holding a case close to her. Shayla peered at it lightly. It was long and rectangular.

"You play flute?" she asked, holding her trumpet case in her lap. Blue eyes briefly glanced up at her before nodding.

"Yeah. In the marching band," she replied. A smile lit up Shayla's face.

"I'm joining too. They sent me the music a few days ago so I know it and I can catch onto the drill really fast," she said. Madison smiled a little, glad to have a friend in Shay.

"So, tell me about this Mr. Wilder," Shayla said. The two began a discussion.

While Shayla was at school, Alex and Olivia were driving to work.

"It was really nice of Shayla to babysit all the kids tonight. It'll be fun to double date with Serena and Casey tonight," Olivia commented, turning to drop Alex off at her office.

"I agree. We should do it more often," the blond replied. They reached the building. Olivia leaned over and kissed her goodbye before letting her go. She drove to the precinct and sat at her desk. She did some paper work for a while before getting called out on a case.

At Forrest High School, Shayla discovered that she shared all four of her classes (Honors Calculus, Honors Chemistry, AP Spanish, and ADV band) with Madison. Through the day, she discovered that Madison had a twin sister, Peyton, who played saxophone, and a younger brother, David, who played trombone. Shayla, Madison, David, Peyton, and another boy, Jason Reed, were hanging out at lunch. Shayla took a bite out of her apple and took a drink of her water before looking around at the little group that had been assembled.

"So, how long have you been playing trumpet?" Peyton, with her dark brown hair braided so that people could tell the twins apart, asked.

"Since I was seven," Shayla replied, getting up to drop kick her apple core into the trash can. Her new friends stared at her in shock.

"Wow. How did you do that?" David asked. He brushed his light brown hair out of his dark blue eyes. She smiled at him for a moment.

"Soccer," she replied, sitting down and smiling at them. She took out her gatorade and sipped on the slushy liquid. Jason stared at her.

"You came on a bad day. We have a playing test today," he said. Jason was tall with black hair and hazel eyes. He was dating Peyton and the two were very close.

"I'm not overly worried about it?" Shayla replied. Jason was in her trumpet section and knew that their music was a little hard. The group of five made their way to the band room. Shayla, Maddy, and Peyton changed their shoes before putting their instruments together. Pretty soon they were starting on their tests. Shayla was after Jason.

"Ok Shayla, play letter E of the Opener," Wilder said. Jason and Maddy glared at him. Everyone knew that E was the hardest part of the opened. Shayla just smiled at him and brought her trumpet to her lips. She played the section flawlessly, astounding her teacher and the class. Class went smoother after that. As they were packing up, Shayla walked up to Maddy.

"Hey, I have to babysit tonight. You wanna tag along and help me?" she asked, adjusting her bag nervously. Maddy smiled at her.

"Will your parents mind?" she asked. Shay shook her head. She knew that Alex, Olivia, Casey, and Serena wouldn't mind at all.

"You can just get off with me," she said. Peyton and David wandered over and Maddy blushed a little.

"I kinda have to anyway. I got on at Jason's stop this morning, but my house is down the street from yours," she said. Shayla laughed and the bell rang. The group of five left to the buses.

* * *

The next chapter is Maddy and Shayla babysitting Luke, Nate, Jay, Kay, Kiki, Jen, Sam, and Phae.


	12. Babysitting Fun

Babysitting Fun

A/N: Okay. This is gonna be the fun chapter where Madi and Shay try to babysit all the kids.

"Ok. All the emergency numbers are on the fridge. So is the number for the resteraunt and the jazz club. We will all be back late tonight. Madison, you are welcome to stay over. You can share Shay's bed. The quads' bedtime is around 7 and the twins' is 8. Make dinner around six and do the dishes," Serena said, grabbing her coat from the closet. Shayla rolled her eyes and nodded.

"I know. You're gonna miss your reservations," she said. Madison sat beside her and nodded, paying close attention to what Serena said. Finally, the couple left and Shayla turned to her friend. She smiled assuringly at her.

"Let's introduce you to everyone," she said, getting up. Madi followed, slightly hesitant. From the way she had heard Casey and Serena talk, she figured that the children wouldn't like her that much. They entered the playroom and Madi bit her lip. All eight of the children were in there. When they saw Shayla and her friend, the older four all gathered around her.

"This is my little brother Sammy and my little sister Phae," she indicated the two blond children. The twins tilted their head at her before smiling at their sister's nod. Sammy tugged on Madi's pants, prompting her to pick him up. He rested his head on her shoulder and sucked his thumb. Shayla laughed at the nervous look on her face.

"This is Nate and Luke. Nate is in blue and Luke is in green. They're are Olivia's boys," she continued. Remy and Sky wandered into the room and sat in the corner. Sammy and Lucas cuddled up to them.

"Do you like to play?" the boys asked in unison. Madi nodded and the boys narrowed their eyes at her, just like Alex. Finally, they nodded at her and ran off with Phae to play. Madi set Sammy down and walked with Shay to the play area in the corner. The almost eight-month old babies were playing with some stuffed animals. Shay and Madi sat down beside them. Kay crawled over to Shay and sat down.

"They all look alike!" Madi said. Shayla chuckled and plopped Kay onto her lap and handed Kiki to her new friend.

"I would hope so, seeing as they are identical," she said. She looked at the colors on the dresses to tell them apart.

"The one i'm holding in yellow is Kiara. The one in white is Jenna. The one pink and you have is Kayla. The one in purple is Jayden. They're Alex's daughters, though Olivia and Alex are talking about adopting each other's kids. We just call them Jay, Kay, Kiki, and Jenn," she said. Madi just stared at her with blank eyes, prompting her to smile and laugh.

"I'm sure I will get used to it," the flute player said. The two sat there for a while, playing with the kids and talking occasionally. Around six, Shayla got up and started on dinner. That left Madi in the room with all eight kids. The four older ones ran over to her and sat down, watching her seriously.

"What is you doin wif my sistah?" Nathan asked, folding his hands and trying to imitate his Mama. Lucas copied him. Phaedra and Samuel just watched from their spots.

"I'm playing with her. Do you want me to put her down?" she replied cautiously. Nathan shook his head. He stared at her with his head tilted. He shared a look with the other three before smiling secretly and looking at her. Madison was getting creeped out.

"Dinner!" Shayla announced. She came in with a cart with food on it. She put down food and water bowls for the dogs before handing the two sets of twins their dinner; cut up grilled cheese sandwiches with little bowls of mac and cheese. Shayla and Madi quickly fed the quads before eating their dinner. Shayla handed the little twins sippy cups with milk and handed her friend a glass with Dr. Pepper in it. Pretty soon, it was time for the quads to go to bed. Already, their pretty blue eyes were closing. Shayla changed their diapers and clothes while Madison started on the kitchen. It didn't take either of them that long to complete their taks. Travel cribs were set up in the guest room were Olivia and Alex would be staying later on that night.

A little while later, the two sets of twins were in their pajamas and were sleeping. Phae and Sammy shared Luke's bed while Luke and Nate shared Nate's. As soon as they were sound asleep after Shayla sang them a lullaby, the two older girls snuck into the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Shayla popped in a movie and let it load while they changed into their night clothes. Shayla in her favorite pair of dark blue shorts and white tank top. Madison was in a similar outfit only in black and dark green. The two crawled into the bed and settled down as the movie came on. Madison laughed as the opening credits rolled on.

"The Little Mermaid?" she asked. The redheaded girl turned to her and pouted, folding her arms across her chest and huffing in a pretty good imitation of Casey. Madison chuckled and nudged in the shoulder. The other girl gave in soon and they watched the movie.

Around midnight, Casey, Serena, Alex, and Olivia came in and quietly went upstairs to change. They noticed the tv still on in Shayla's room. Casey and Alex went into check on the older girls. They smiled at what they saw. Shayla was sprawled across the bed with the covers at her waist. Madison was curled on top of her, her head resting in the space between her neck and shoulder. Alex turned the tv off and Casey kissed her daughter goodnight. Olivia came in and snapped a few pictures of them before the four adults went to check on all of the little ones. They said goodnight to each other and slipped off to their rooms, eager to get to sleep.

* * *

Tell me what you guys think about Shayla and Madison possibly dating in the future.


	13. Fire Alarm

Fire Alarm

A/N: Here is the newest chapter of Started At the Park. This is kind of a sad one so be prepared. I also know that I went from Maddy to Madi, but I'm going back to Maddy.

Two months had gone by since Maddy had stayed at Shayla's house. They had woken up the following morning with blushes spread across their faces. Casey and Alex had laughed when they saw this. They had a feeling that there was more to Maddy and Shay's relationship than even they knew. It was currently a dreary Wednesday at school and Maddy and Shay were sitting in their Honors Chemistry class. Peyton and Jason were sitting a few rows away. Suddenly the loudspeaker came on.

"Attention students, in about a minute, we will be ringing the alarm for our monthly fire drill. Students in the trailers should go ahead and leave while building students should be given a refresher on where to go," the principal, Mr. Jameson, said. Maddy and Shayla shared a look and pulled their light jackets on. They gathered at the door while waiting for the bell. It rang right on time and the students left to the parking lot. It was an unspoken rule of fire drills that you could talk to other classes in your area after role had been called. Once it was established that no one was missing, Maddy and Peyton walked over to David who was standing in the middle of the road. They knew they would be safe because cars weren't supposed to come near that area during school hours. While they were talking, Shayla stayed close to the curb of the road, near the class and yet somewhat removed. She didn't know a lot of people yet and she didn't feel very comfortable. Besides, many of the students had drifted off behind her to mingle.

A few minutes passed in realitive silence until a white Sedan with black tinted windows came crashing through the gate of the school, heading towards.... the Turner kids! Shayla made an educated guess, judging that they wouldn't be able to move out of the way in time to not be hit. But, there was a slight chance that she could push them out of the way.

"Madison!" she yelled out, as she started a full out run. The three siblings never heard her. The car was almost there and that's when Shayla acted. She gave a burst of speed and managed to shove all three of them to the sidewalk. She barely felt the car hit her or her body hit the pavement. Her world went black.

Madison had been talking about their little brother Richard when she thought she heard someone yell her name. She shrugged it off and continued to talk with Peyton. All of a sudden, she saw a glint of dark red hair and a body hurtling at her. She felt herself and her siblings being pushed out of the way. They landed on the sidewalk and watched in astonishment at what happened next.

The car didn't slow down as Shay pushed Maddy, Peyton, and Dave out of the way. It hit her full on at 50 miles an hour and hit her in the back of her legs. She flew up in the air and landed a few feet away with a sickening thud in a ball, rolling to throw off some of the impact, yet landing heavily on her left side. David and his sisters stared at her form in shock. Two security guards and the principal were running in the direction of the stopped car. Maddy was the first of the three to get up. She traveled over to where her friend lay and stared in shock as the gravity of the situation sunk in. In the distance she could hear sirens and she felt her brother and sister kneel beside her. Shayla took a hit from a car for her. She saved her life. Hopefully not at the cost of her own. The dark brunette ran a hand down the pale, bloody face and cried. A few moments later the EMTs where wheeling her friend to the ambulance. Maddy hopped into the back with them and growled at the men who dared to tell her to leave the ambulance.

The ambulance rolled off leaving a devastated student body behind. Dave and Peyton stood in shock as Mr. Jameson walked over.

"Do either of you know her mother or father's number?" he asked. David snapped out of his shock and looked at him.

"I have both of mothers' phone numbers and her two Aunts. They may be in court but I can try," he said. Peyton nodded and the two pulled phones off as the police cars showed up to investigate the accident. David dialed Olivia's number while **Peyton** called on Casey.

"Novak," Casey answered as her phone vibrated on her desk.

**"Ms. Novak, it's Peyton. Something happened."**

"What happened? Is Shayla ok?"

**"No. There was a fire drill and we were waiting outside."**

"Go on."

**"A car came out of out nowhere and was hurtling towards Dave, me, and Maddy. She pushed us out of the way."**

"Oh God. Please no."

**"She was hit. They took her to the hospital and Maddy rode with her. Dave is calling Olivia."**

"I'm on my way with Serena now."

**"Ok. Bye." **And the conversation was over. Peyton looked over to her brother.

"Alex and Olivia will come get us, Jason, and the other's girls stuff," he said. She nodded and relayed her information.

At the hospital, Casey and Serena soon arrived. They found a sobbing Madison in the hallway. They walked over to her. She looked up and their heart broke at the look in her eyes. She ran at them.

"I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should've moved out of the way!" she wailed. They patted her back and assured her as Alex, Olivia, Jason, David, and Peyton arrived. They all waited on news.

A few hours later, a doctor came out and called for the family of Shayla. They all crowded around, including Mr. and Mrs. Turner who had turned up an hour after everyone else. Neighbors were watching the little children.

"I'm Dr. Bentley. I'm Shayla's doctor," he said. He had graying brown hair and light green eyes.

"How is she?" Maddy, Peyton, and Casey asked in unison he turned his stare to them.

"She has a light fracture in her left arm. She has several lacerations on her face and body. Her left ankle is fractured and her knee was slightly moved out of place. Three of her ribs are cracked and she has a concussion," he listed. Maddy buried her head in Serena's shoulder, allowing the older woman to comfort her as her parents dealt with her siblings.

"Ms. Novak, you may see her tonight but only for a few minutes," Dr. Bentley stated. She nodded and went back into her daughter's room.

* * *

I'm going to leave it here. Tell me what you think. *Pulls on helmet and pads and hides behind a wall*


	14. The Wake Up Call

The Wake Up Call

A/N: I know you guys want to find out what happened to Shayla and who hit her.

Casey, who was sitting by her eldest child's bed, felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked back to meet the sorrowful blue eyes on Maddy. It had been a week since the accident and Shayla still had not woken up. She had moved though, which was great.

"Ms. Novak, why don't you go get some food with Ms. Southerlyn and Ms. Cabot in the cafeteria. I will sit with Shayla," the brunette said softly. The redhead sent a desperate look to her daughter before nodding and walking out. Maddy took her seat and took one of the pale hands into her own.

"Hey Shay-bear. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I want to tell you that i'm so grateful for what you did. You are still an idiot for it though," she started, smiling and chuckling lightly. The doctors had told her that Shayla could hear her, seeing as she wasn't in a coma. Maddy continued talking for half an hour until every one returned from lunch. David, Peyton, and Jason sat by the window, Olivia and Alex sat on the small couch in front of the bed, Maddy sat on the foot of the bed while Serena and Casey sat in chairs by the bed. As they were talking about school and life, someone knocked on the door. Jason got up and let the duo in. It was a man and a woman, both in police uniforms.

"Good afternoon. My name is Officer Ryan Baker and this is my partner Officer Marie Davis," the man with short black hair and hazel eyes said. Hello was mumbled by most people in the room. Maddy edged closer to Shayla on instinct. This made Olivia smile and nudge Peyton to see. They both smiled.

"We have just found out the identity of the person who hit Ms. Donovan-Novak," the woman with honey hair and light green eyes said. Everyone drew in a deep breath. Casey and Serena joined hands.

"It was..... Jordan Braddock. Do you know why she would target your family?" the male asked. Casey and Olivia started growling while Alex made obvious efforts to calm her down.

"We prosecuted her brother. She also impersonated a child services agent and was under charges but had not been found. I think we can add attempted murder to the docket as well," Serena started to seethe. The others all nodded their head in agreement. The officers nodded and left the room with the new information. A nurse came into the room to inform them that visiting hours were over and they needed to decide who was going to stay the night. Madison bit her lip and looked around. The adults seemed exhausted and the little ones needed to see them.

"Ms. Novak, Ms. Southerlyn, why don't you guys go home and spend some time with Phae and Sammy? Ms. Benson and Ms. Cabot should as well," she said. The others looked around at each other, gauging the truth of the statement.

"Who would stay with my daughter?" Serena asked, knowing the answer already but needing to hear it.

"I would. I have everyone's numbers and I will call you if anything changes," Maddy started saying her case. The adults agreed and left, leaving Maddy alone in the room with Shayla. The brunette sat in the chair and pulled out a book she needed to read.

A few hours passed and night was almost upon the hospital. Madison popped her back and put her book away. She chugged a bit of water and turned to the bed. Shayla was still laying there, still as silent and still as she had been for the past week. She took a deep breath and sighed, looking at Shay's feet when she started to talk.

"Shayla, I know that we haven't known each other that long. But, I feel as though I have known you longer than two months. I was drawn to you and I started to feel things that I had never felt before. I know you can hear this, but I know you can't speak.. Shayla, will you go out with me?" she asked, pausing even though she knew it was pointless. She was surprised.

"Yes. I will go out with you," a soft voice croaked from the bed. Shayla looked over.

**A few moments earlier....**

She winced internally as bright light invaded her vision. She took check of her body. Her arm, face, ribs, and leg hurt like hell. Suddenly, she heard a voice talking and it made her eyes open.

"Will you go out with me," she heard Madison speak on the tail-end of her speech. She had vaguely heard the beginning and she turned her head to her.

"Yes. I will go out with you," she croaked out, grimacing at her voice. Maddy's head snapped to her and blue eyes widened. She pressed the call button on the side of the bed while leaning over and kissing every available bit of skin she could reach, ending with a soft kiss on her lips which left a tingle in her stomach. The nurses and a doctor came in and sent her out. Madison walked outside and grabbed her phone, dialing her house phone. She sent Peyton to Alex's house and David to Casey's to get them.

An hour later, everyone was back at the hospital. They had brought all the kids with them, having no time to get sitters. Richard (age 3 with honey brown hair and blue eyes) was sleeping on a large blanket with the Donovan-Novaks and the Benson-Cabots. Madison and Casey were pacing back and forth in the room until the doctor came out. He ran a hand through his graying hair.

"She is awake and asking for you. She is quite the feisty one, she is," he said. The others in the room chuckled.

"You have no idea," Jason whispered.

"Her first reaction was to squint at me and ask who I was, where her girlfriend was, and where her momma and mom were and why wasn't she at the band party," Maddy and Serena let out small laughs and wiped their eyes. They looked at each other and then tackled Casey in a hug. All three were crying. The doctor told them that he would make special allowances for them to visit her. He would also put the younger children the the parent's nursery for the night so the parents could rest.

* * *

Here you go. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think!!


	15. note

HEY EVERYONE. I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I HAVE TO TELL YOU ALL SOMETHING. MY MOM GOT REALY SICK BACK IN NOVEMBER SO WE HAD TO MOVE IN WITH MY GMA. SHE WON'T LET ME USE THE COMPUTER. I WILL TRY AND GET ON MORE OFTEN, BUT ITS GONNA BE HARD. IF ANYONE HAS SUGGESTIONS, PLESE PM OR E-MAIL EME.

LOTS OF LOVE, CHARMEDBABY21894


	16. An: Please decide

So, I got bored and decided to yahoo search the summary on this story. I came to a very interesting sight where the story was flamed pretty badly. Mainly due to the fact of the quads. If you all agree with the fact that 4+2 is too many, I will go back and change it to 2 and 1. LEave a review or a PM with your opinion.

-Charmedbaby21894


	17. Will You?

Will You?

A/N: Thank you all for your words of encouragement about the story. This is the last chapter for the story!

Warm sunlight filtered in through the closed windows. The two women in the bed sat up and started blinking rapidly. Alex sighed as a hand ghosted down her arm as she stretched lightly.

"Come on babe. We have to get up," Olivia murmured in her husky voice before standing up and stretching. Alex blushed as some un-characteristically horny thoughts entered her mind. She smiled to herself, thinking about the night to come. Her eyes automatically went to the pocket of her jacket, where the ring was. Olivia started walking to the shower before tuning around and winking at Alex.

"Come on baby. Let's have an anniversary shower," she whispered. Alex nodded, a bit dazed and went over to the shower room, following Olivia. For her part, Olivia had no idea about what was to come tonight.

_At the Restaurant…_

"Anthony! The group will be here tonight at 5 o'clock. They have reserved the ballroom and the party room. I want it cleaned and set up in perfect order. And, Anthony, have you forgotten our bet? The one that I amended a few weeks ago, changing from nine to six? Those are gonna be the people here tonight," she told him. He smiled at her, sweeping his dark hair out of his eyes.

"_Si _Maricella. I remember. I will bring you your money tomorrow morning. Do you know how many highchairs and seaters we need for the small children?" he asked. He nodded and gave him the numbers; 4 highchairs and 5 seaters. He and three others, Marco, Belinda, and Laura, grabbed the required items and placed them at strategic points around the table. As they decorated to the Cabot's specifications, small smiles played across their lips.

_With the Family…_

Three hours and counting. That's what was running through Alex's head as she played on the floor with her daughters. They were almost a year old already. She hoped that by the time the wedding rolled around they would be up and walking better than they were. Jenna was already talking and walking around, showing her promise as the "smart one" in the group. Kayla was following her rapidly. Kiki was showing signs of talking soon, but it was mostly babble. Jayden, however, had yet to utter a word. This didn't concern her mothers though. The doctor had told them that some multiples were slow to talk. All were up and walking, though, with varying degrees of success.

While Alex played with her girls, keeping a careful eye on both the clock and her rowdy twin boys, Olivia was finishing up her paperwork. She was so ready for this romantic evening with her family and friends. Her eyes hit the clock for the tenth time in as many minutes, causing her partner, Elliot Stabler, to sigh.

"Go on Liv, I'll cover for you," he said. Olivia had already filled him in on her plans to stop by Wal-Mart and Jared's before going home to get ready for their anniversary celebration tonight. Thinking about it, she sighed. It had been nine months since she started dating Alex, and six since having their kid-free date.

"Thanks El. I'll see you at Benito's," she called over her shoulder as she put her jacket on. He nodded, fully engrossed in his work again. She shook her head and lightly jogged out to her car.

She arrived several minutes later it Wal-Mart, which was the closer one. She quickly ran inside and grabbed a beautiful bouquet on red, white, and yellow roses. She paid through the self-checkout line and went back out to her car. Her next stop was Jared's. She went in and walked to the desk where several people waited. She recognized her jeweler.

"Is it ready Joan?" she asked the dark skinned woman with the bright smile. Joan nodded and pulled a box out from the safe behind her. Olivia peeked in the box and smiled at what she saw. It was totally perfect. She paid and practically ran out of the store and to her car. She began the short journey to her home.

AS she walked in, she was greeted by her lover, who kissed her lightly on the lips before shooing her upstairs to change. Olivia looked back over her shoulder and saw that Alex has dressed in a silky black dress. It had thick straps and came down to mid-calf and she had paired it with a lovely onyx bracelet. Her hair was semi-curly and fell just past her shoulders. She wore her infamous black framed glasses and black heels. She smiled as she sat on the couch with the children.

Speaking of the children, they were all dressed up as well. Nate and Luke had decided on matching black pants with light blue and green polo's respectively. The quads were dressed in dresses of varying colors as to better tell them apart. They were all sitting quietly on the couch, Alex having explained what was going on earlier in the day. They all watched as Olivia came down the stairs. Alex had to force herself to look away so she wouldn't ravish her on the spot. The brunette detective wore sleek black dress pants that hugged her in all the right places. Her top was a three quarters arm length, dark green, silk shirt that brought out the subtle green specks in her dark brown eyes.

"You look very pretty mommy," Nate told her. She sent him a radiant smile and gave her thanks.

"Yea!" Jen squealed, clapping her hands with delight. Alex and Luke shared a look before smiling lightly. He patted his pocket in question, tilting his head to the side slightly. Alex nodded, patting her purse in response. That was where the ring was hidden, just waiting for desert when Alex would ask Olivia the question she had been thinking about for several months. Olivia was oblivious to the whole thing. She was worried about the jewelry sitting in her purse, waiting for the beginning of the meal. The family got together at last and headed to the restaurant where the Novak/Donovan/Southerlyn's, the Stablers, and the Turner's waited.

The family of 8 arrived ten minutes later and were escorted by Anthony to the party room. It was decorated with several balloons with "Happy Anniversary" on them. The room was decorated in black and purple with lighter accents in lavender and silver. While everyone was perusing the menus, Olivia cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. She looked around the table. Everyone was staring at her expectantly. Elliot gave her a wink of encouragement. She cleared her throat and turned to Alex, who sat to her right.

"This is our nine month anniversary and it's a momentous occasion. Not only because we are doing this instead of a one year due to the fact that some of us decided to book a cruise," she shot a dark glare to Serena, Cathy, and Alex, "but we are celebrating Shayla on her way to recovering," there were smattering on applause and the red-head in question blushed, "As we are celebrating, I have a little present to give to Alex," she finished. She rummaged around in her purse and pulled out the long silver box from Jared's. It had a hunter green bow. She shyly handed it to her girlfriend. Alex opened it and a radiant smile broke out across her face. She took the necklace out. It was a key-shaped necklace outlined in the birthstones of the boys on one side and the girls on the other. She shot a slightly questioning look to Olivia, who pulled a heart necklace out of a matching box and fastening it around her neck. It had the same basic design.

"It means that you hold the key to my heart," she said, getting up and placing the necklace around her girl. She left a lingering kiss on her cheek before sitting down with a slight blush. Alex pulled her into a deep kiss, invoking cat calls and "ewwws". The two just smiled and everyone went about with dinner.

An hour and a half later, the large group (26 people) started to order desert. Olivia, Amy Turner, and Cathy excused themselves to the bathroom. Desert arrived while they were gone and Alex pulled a card and the box out of her pocket. She stuck the card on the edge of Olivia's plate and hid the ring in her lap. The girls came out several minutes later and everyone started to eat. Alex could barely contain her nerves as Olivia looked at the card. It was a simple beige color. "Olivia" was neatly scrawled on the front. She opened it up and gasped.

"Will you…" the card read. She shot a look to Alex's chair and was surprised to find her gone. Her eyes shot to the ground again. Alex was on one knee, looking at her. Her blue eyes soft, yet determined.

"Olivia Jane Benson, you will you do me the honor of being my wife?" she asked in a soft voice. It was so quiet that one could hear a pin drop. Alex was getting a little nervous by now. Olivia was stunned! A few seconds that felt like hours went by. Olivia stood up and yanked the blond up and crushed their lips together. The entire room cheered as they broke apart. The two were breathing heavily and their eyes fluttered closed. Their foreheads touched as they smiled. Anthony could be seen handing money to Maricella.

"Yes! Always," Olivia breathed. Alex had the most beautiful smile anyone had ever seen on her face. She couldn't wait for the wedding.

**A/N: This is the last chapter of It All Started at the Park. I am planning on a sequel to start sometime this summer. It has no title but it will be Maddy/Shayla centric. Of course, I will either do a two-shot on the wedding or include it in my story. PM me any ideas that you have on things you wanna see. Thank you all fir sticking with mw through this long trial. Check out my other stories **


	18. Sequel in the works

Hey guys, I know it's a little later than expected, but I'm going to start on the sequel. It should be up within the next two weeks. It's called The Hurdles We Face, well, tentatively at least. I also have a favor to ask. I need everyone to be patient because i moved once again and its a really small school and I'm still adjusting.

Oh, and if you guys can send me any ideas you have on things you wanna see, that would be great.


End file.
